pramachangofandomcom-20200214-history
RFF's The Amazing Race Indonesia: Revival
RFF's The Amazing Race Indonesia: Revival is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. This game is hosted by Prama. Fourteen teams from all around the world will race around Indonesia and Australasia. It premieres on January 16th, 2017 on Reality Fan Forum (RFF). Production Casting The casting opened in early December and were closed in early January. The casts includes former Big Brother US contestant, drag queens, Korean Girl Band members, models and scientists. The race also invites a teams that have competed on The Amazing Race US version to compete again in this version; Burnie & Ashley from Season 28 and Eric and Lisa from Season 15. The cast consists of 7 all-female teams, 3 all-male teams and 4 male/female teams. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"The Lord Waits For No Man, Not Even Whiny Teenage Girls (West Java, Indoensia)"- Vernita-Ann #"They Must Have Learned the Secret of Levitation (South Kalimantan)"- Haruhi #"Miniature Drag Queens! (Mandalay, Myanmar)" - Estacia #"Move Hips, Shake Legs and Do Chicken Dance (Hyderabad, India)" - Anastasia #"Girl, Are You Gonna Milk a Damn Yak on National Television Right Now? (Lhasa, China)" - Nevaeh #"We Hungry Ladies, Food For Us (Kyoto & Osaka, Japan)" - Verka #"The Universe is Safe Once Again (Singapore, Singapore)" - Haruhi → "She's Alive! She's Not Sucked Into The Ocean! (Riau Islands, Indonesia)" - Sierra #"Someone Call the Sago Doctor! (North Maluku, Indonesia)" - Jessica #"The Race For The Fate Of The Milky Way Starts Right Here, Right Now (Rotorua, New Zealand)" - Haruhi #"Being Careful Or I Will Shave Your Head in Sleep (Brisbane, Australia)" - Natasha #"My Heart is About To Become Tomato Juice (North Sulawesi)" - Jessica Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - Two Express Pass each for 1st Place & 2nd Place *'Leg 2' - Power to choose every teams' Detour on Leg 3 *'Leg 3' - U-Turn Immunity and Steal one team's CoP *'Leg 4' - Advantage for Fast Forward on the next leg *'Leg 5' - Good Luck card *'Leg 6' - Advantage on Leg 7 twist *'Leg 7' - Choose 2 teams to complete Speed Bump on Leg 8 *'Leg 8' - Designing Leg 9 U-Turn and Advantage on Leg 9 Roadblock *'Leg 9' - Advantage on Leg 10 Roadblock *'Leg 10' - Advantage on Leg 11 Roadblock *'Leg 11' - Flying in Business Class for Leg 12 & gain 5 minutes head start *'Leg 12' - One Million Dollars Route Map Complete route map of RFF's The Amazing Race Indonesia: Revival. Countries and places for each legs will be explained below Race Summary 'Leg 1 (West Java, Indonesia)' *Bandung, West Java (Alun-Alun Bandung) (Starting Line) *Bandung (Museum of Asian-African Conference) *Lembang (Bosscha Observartory) *Bandung, West Java (Bandung Hall Station) to Cirebon, West Java (Cirebon Kejaksan Station) *Cirebon (Sunyaragi Cave) *Cirebon (Rumah Terasi or Ade Irma Suryani Park) *Cirebon (Keraton Kasepuhan) In this leg's Roadblock, teams must learn all the constellation on the observatory’s library and then they must walk outside to identify and match each constellation with its name. If teams got it all correct, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between two tasks that were culturally related and familiar with Cirebon citizen’s daily life. Their choices CRUSTACEA or MASQUERADE. In CRUSTACEA teams must make their way to a shrimp paste factory where they will learn to make a shrimp paste, a well-known local production from Cirebon. First they have to clean all 5 kg shrimps and then they have to grind all the ingredients into a paste. Then they must make 100 paste and prepare it to be dried under the sun. Once all 100 shrimp pastes are ready, teams will receive their next clue. In MASQUERADE teams must make their way to Ade Irma Suryani Park, where a cultural festival is happening here. Tari Topeng Babakan – or also called as a mask dance is a one of local indigenous art where the dancers use masks when dancing. Teams must pick one mask and they have to find their pair in one of 100 mask-dancers around the park. When they found their pair, they’ll receive their next clue. If they fail to find their pair, they must go back to the start and pick a different mask. Additional Task *At Museum of Asian-African Conference, teams must make their way on foot to Asian-African Confrence Museum, located on Braga Area. Once there the must make their way inside the conference room and locate hall of flags. Inside the hall, teams will find 33 flags. Teams must identify which 28 countries that participated on the conference and which 5 countries didn’t. Once teams finish the task, the Mayor of Bandung will give them their next clue. *After finishing Detour, teams were given 3 options of destination where one of them is their Pit-Stop. Their choices are: Keraton Kacirebonan, Keraton Kasepuhan and Keraton Kanoman. 'Leg 2 (South Kalimantan, Indonesia)' *Bandung, West Java (Monumen Bandung Lautan Api) *Bandung, West Java (Hussein-Sastranegara Airport) to Banjarmasin, South Kalimantan (Syamsudin-Noor International Airport) *Banjarmasin (North Kuin Floating Market) *Banjarmasin (Bekantan Statue, Siring) *Martapura (Al-Karomah Grand Mosque) *Martapura (Mining Site or Diamond Market) *Martapura (Taman Cahaya Bumi Selamat) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must do a grocery shopping where they must buy all the items on the given shopping list. However, there are so many sellers spread around the river and their jukung can only carry a limited weight of items. Team member must navigate and calculate their items carefully. When teams finish, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose two activities involving diamonds. Their choices are: MINING JOB or SHINY GEM. In MINING JOB teams must make their way to this nearby mining site. Teams must do the mining activity in traditional ways, using a wood tray. Teams must pan at least 2 ounces of diamond stone. Once they’re done, they can trade their diamond for their next clue. In SHINY GEM teams must make their way inside this diamond market and find a marked diamond stall. Here teams will learn a few steps on how to polish diamond. Once they watched the demo, they must make their way to their station where they must polish 2 diamonds to the perfection. Once the judge inspected and satisfied with their work, teams will receive their next clue. 'Leg 3 (Mandalay, Myanmar)' *Martapura (Taman Cahaya Bumi Selamat) *Banjarmasin, South Kalimantan (Syamsudin-Noor International Airport) to Mandalay, Myanmar (Mandalay International Airport) *Mandalay (Mandalay Marionette Theatre) *Mandalay (U-Bein Bridge) *Inwa (Maha Aungmye Bonzan Monastery) *Inwa (Pottery Shop or Cheroot House) *Mandalay (Kuthodaw Pagoda) *Mandalay (Mandalay Palace) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between two activities that plays an important economic role on this town. Their choices are: STACK ‘EM UP or ROLL ‘EM DOWN. In STACK ‘EM UP teams must go to a nearby pottery shop on the bank of Irrawaddy river. Teams must stack and deliver 200 pots to a marked boat. Once teams deliver all 200 pots safely, they will receive their next clue. If they broke a pot and do not reach the target, they will be asked to return to the shop and take a new one until they fulfill the target. In ROLL ‘EM DOWN teams must make their way to this nearby house and help the local production of cheroot. Cheroot is a traditional cigar which has both ends clipped and made with a blend of tobacco and fragrant wood chips. They must learn first on how to make it and then they must roll a total of 100 cheroots in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must search among 700 shrines for a scroll with their team’s name on it. Once they found it, they can bring their scroll to a monk to exchange it with their next clue. Additional Task *Once teams land in Mandalay, they must make their way to Mandalay Marionette Theatre. Teams must go inside the theatre where Burmese traditional marionettes show called Yoke thé, will be performed. Teams must watch the whole show and pay attention along the show because their next clue will appear somewhere along the show. *At U-Bein Bridge, teams must figure out their next destination only using provided picture 'Leg 4 (Hyderabad, India)' *Mandalay (Mandalay Palace) *Mandalay, Myanmar (Mandalay International Airport) to Hyderabad, India (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) *Hyderabad (Charminar) *Hyderabad (Laad Bazaar or Akkanna Maddanna Mahankali Temple) *Hyderabad (Chowmahalla Palace) *Hyderabad (Ravindra Resort) *Hyderabad (Ramoji Film City) *Hyderabad (Hussein Sagar Lake) In this leg's Detour, teams must choose between: BANGLES or BENGAL. In BANGLES teams must make their way to a nearby market, Laad Bazaar, and locate this marked bangles store. Teams must grab a box of bangles and they they have to count and sort them out based on their colors. Once they sort and have the correct amount of their bangles, they will receive their next clue. In BENGAL teams must make their way to Akkanna Maddanna Mahankali Temple and find these groups of Bengali cow. Cow is a sacred animal to most hindus and it also represents butter and strength. Teams must prepare and and decorate a cow for a festival and once they done, they must walk with their cow around the block in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member will take part in a Telugu movie production. Each team member will be assigned a scene that they have to complete. One scene will require them to have a conversation in Telugu language and a dance routine. Once they complete their scene and the producer satisfy with their work, teams will receive their next clue. Additional Task *At Ravindra Resort, teams must join in a Holi Festival and they must go through the crowd and look for a person who has their clue. When they found the correct guy, he will hand over their next clue. 'Leg 5 (Lhasa, China)' *Hyderabad (Hussein Sagar Lake) *Hyderabad, India (Rajiv Gandhi International Airport) to Lhasa, China (Lhasa Gonggar Airport) *Lhasa (Barkhor Square) **Lhasa (Jokhang Temple) *Lhasa (Potala Palace) *Shigatse (Palcho Monastery) *Shigatse (Yamdrok Lake) *Shigatse (Rongbuk Monastery) In this leg's Fast Forward teams must make their way to Jokhang Temple. To complete this Fast Forward, teams must participate in Sand Mandala tradition. It is a Tibetan Buddhist tradition involving the creation and destruction of mandalas made from coloured sand. A sand mandala is ritualistically dismantled once it has been completed and its accompanying ceremonies and viewing are finished to symbolize the Buddhist doctrinal belief in the transitory nature of material life. The first team to complete the tradition correctly wins the Fast Forward! In this leg's Roadblock, one team member will go to the top of the palace where they will find prayer flags were assembled. These prayer flags are different from usual, because they actually has a secret message hidden along the formation of these flags. Team member must crack the code and present it to a monk. If they got the message correctly, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between SUPPLY RUN or COMFORT WALK. In SUPPLY RUN teams must make their way by jeep to Yamdrok Lake. Once there teams had to use the provided tools and materials to build a raft and would have to paddle themselves, as well as some supplies, out into the lake to retrieve their next clue. In COMFORT WALK teams must make their way by jeep to Yamdrok Lake. Once there teams must take 10 wool blankets and transport them using 4 yaks. Teams must successfully lead their yaks to a nearby market in order to exchange them with their next clue. 'Leg 6 (Osaka & Kyoto, Japan)' *Lhasa (Norbulingka) *Lhasa, China (Lhasa Gonggar Airport) to Osaka, Japan (Kansai International Airport) *Osaka (Dotonburi) *Osaka (Shinsaibashi) *Kyoto (Arayashima Bamboo Groove) *Kyoto (Kichisen or Gion) *Kyoto (Shogunzuka Mound Observatory) In this Speed Bump, Vernita-Ann & Denise must make drive themselves to this food alley and find a marked Takoyaki stall. Vernita-Ann & Denise must successfully make 100 balls of Takoyaki in order to receive their next clue and continue their race. In this leg's Roadblock, using a SONY Xperia Android phone, teams must scour around the area and catch as many Pokémon as possible. All of Pokémons that they have caught will be counted by their CPs. If they have successfully reached their target number of CP, teams will receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between DINE IN or TAKE OUT. In DINE IN, teams must drive themselves to Kichisen restaurant and teams must learn to serve Kaiseki. Teams must learn from the professional chef and then do their own creation. Their finished dishes must carefully present on plates that are chosen to enhance both the appearance and the seasonal theme of the meal. When the judge satisfied with their work, teams will receive their next clue.In TAKE OUT, teams must make their way to Hanami-koji-dori district in Gion. Teams must choose one Geisha with them and take her to 3 different addresses to take a package before finally drop her on a temple. One team must navigate the way while the other has to push a traditional cart. When they successfully collected 3 packages and deliver their Geisha, teams will receive their next clue. 'Leg 7 (Singapore → Riau Islands, Indonesia)' *Kyoto (Shogunzuka Mound Observatory Deck) (Pit Start) *Osaka, Japan (Kansai International Airport) to Singapore, Singapore (Changi International Airport) *Singapore (Henderson Waves Bridge) *Singapore (The Singapore Botanic Gardens) *Singapore (Haji Lane or Gardens By The Bay) *Singapore (Asian Civilization Museum) *Singapore (Universal Studio Singapore) *Singapore (Fort Siloso Skywalk) (Mid-Point Elimination) *Singapore, Singapore (Harbourfront Ferry Terminal) to Batam, Riau Islands (Harbour Bay/Sekupang/Batam Center Ferry Terminal) *Batam (Nongsa Point Marina) *Batam (Palm Springs Golf Course) *Batam, Riau Islands (Tanjung Punggur Port) to Bintan, Riau Islands (Bintan Lagoon Resort) *Bintan (Treasure Bay) *Bintan (Lagoi Bay) *Bintan (Bukit Pasir Busung) (Pit Stop) In this leg's first Detour, teams must choose between MURAL or FLORAL. In MURAL, teams must make their way to Haji Lane. Located in Singapore’s Kampong Glam, it is one of the most fascinating and authentic neighborhoods in the Lion City. Using the provided pictures, teams must find 5 murals that match with their pictures. At each mural, there will be a station with a stamp. Once teams have correctly collected all 5 stamps, teams can exchange with their next clue. In FLORAL teams must make their way to Gardens by the Bay. It is part of a strategy by the Singapore government to transform Singapore from a "Garden City" to a "City in a Garden". Using the provided cards, teams must find all 10 flowers featured on their card inside this Flower Dome. Teams will find 10 stickers on each correct flower. Once teams find all the flowers and collect all 10 stickers, they must reveal a hidden message that will lead them to the 11th flower and also their next clue. In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member must take this rollercoaster ride. Once they’re on the ride, team member must spot 3 different race flags on 3 different areas on the theme park. When team member finish their ride, they must locate those 3 flags to take a postcard. If they can collect all 3 postcards, they can exchange them with their next clue. However, if teams fail to locate 3 flags, they have to take the ride again until they can correctly locate them. In this leg's second Detour teams must choose between STAY UP or KEEP ROLLING. In STAY UP, teams must make their way to the west area of Crystal Lagoon where they will find this Cable Park. Each team member had to ride one lap of the wave pool on a wakeboard. Once the lap was completed, they would receive their next clue. In KEEP ROLLING teams must make their way to the east area of Crystal Lagoon where they will find the Aqua Zorbing area. Teams must inflate their own Zorb and ride it down the course. They must beat the pre-determined time in order to receive their next clue. If they can’t complete their course on time, they have to go back to their starting point. In this leg's second Roadblock, teams must make their way on foot to Air Adventures Flying Club and one team member will have to ride an ultralight and spot Riau province’s mascot around the area of Lagoi Bay. However there will only be one mascot that have their correct clue; the one with green and blue flag, which both are dominant colors of province’s coat of arm. Once they spotted the mascot, they must take a picture using a provided digital camera and present it to their flying instructor once they landed. When they got the correct mascot, they’ll receive their next clue. But if their answer is incorrect, they have to take another ride until they get the correct answer. Additional Task *Once in Henderson Waves Bridge, teams must search the area for a hidden roaming gnome and take the gnome until this leg is over *At Palm Springs Golf Course, teams must complete a 9-hole golf course using only a putter and a club. A lost ball or a broken club requires the player to return to the first tee for a replacement. When teams finish the course, they will receive their next clue. 'Leg 8 (North Maluku, Indonesia)' *Bintan (Bukit Pasir Busung) *Bintan, Riau Islands (Raja Haji Fisabilillah Airport) to Ternate, North Maluku (Sultan Babullah Airport) *Ternate (Batu Angus) *Ternate (Madaha Village or Sulamadaha Bay) *Ternate (Kedaton Sultan Palace) *Ternate (Lapangan Salero) *Ternate (Fort Tolukko) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between HELPING MAI or WORKING PAI. In HELPING MAI teams must make their way to the village of Madaha, and find this group of ladies. Teams must help them to make sago in traditional way. First they must help them to peel the palm stem and then cut the pith into pieces. After getting approved by their supervisor, they must carry their chopped pith to the extraction area. Here, teams must pour the water all over it and kneading it in a trough. Once they successfully extract the sago and fill one full bucket of sago, they will receive their next clue. In WORK WITH PAI teams must make their way to Sulamadaha Bay, and find this group of boat workers. Teams must help them to construct a kora-kora boat. Teams must construct the unfinished part of this boat, by collecting bamboos and then assemble them together to make the platform. Then as a finishing touch, they have to paint and decorate the boat to the satisfaction of their judge. Once their judge approve their work, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must participate in Crazy Bamboo ritual. They will hold a piece of bamboo along with a group of men and try to hold on to their bamboo until the ritual is over. If they can hold until the end, they'll recieve their next clue. However if somehow they drop a bamboo during the ritual, they must re-do the ritual from the beginning. 'Leg 9 (Rotorua, New Zealand)' *Ternate (Fort Tolukko) *Ternate (Fort Oranje) *Ternate, North Maluku (Sultan Babullah Airport) to Auckland, New Zealand (Auckland Airport) *Matamata (The Hobbiton Movie Set) *Rotorua (Whakarewa Maori Village) *Rotorua (Pohutu Geyser) *Rotorua (Hell's Gate) *Taupo (Lake Taupo) *Taupo (Craters of The Moon) In this leg's Detour teams must choose between TAKA or HAKA. In TAKA, teams must make their way on foot to this Taa Moko workshop. Teams must now create their own design of Taa Moko on a piece of wood. Patterns used for Taa Moko depicted certain elements of the world and were placed on particular parts of the body to tell a story/history of the wearer. Teams’ design must also tells a story about something. Once they done, they may receive their next clue. In HAKA, teams must make their way to this perfromance hall. Teams must choose a group of Haka performer and learn the dance move from them. Once teams have mastered the dance, they have to perform the dance in front of audiences and judges. If all 3 judges satisfied with their performance, they will receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must perform a bungee jump. Once they’re done, they will be retrieved by a boat where they will receive their next clue and will be taken to reunite with their partner. Additional Tasks *At The Hobbiton Movie Set, teams must correctly identify 5 characters from both Lord of The Rings Trilogy and The Hobbit series. If they have all 5 correctly identified, they will receive their next clue. *At Hell's Gate, teams must get down and dirty, join the mud bath and soak each other with the mud. Once they have covered each other with mud and stay in the bath for 20 minutes, they will receive their next clue. 'Leg 10 (Brisbane, Australia)' *Taupo (Craters of The Moon) *Rotorua, New Zealand (Rotorua Airport) to Brisbane, Australia (Brisbane Airport) *Brisbane (Story Bridge) *Brisbane (The Wheel of Brisbane) *Brisbane (The Lone Pine Sanctuary) *Gold Coast (Surfers Paradise Beach) *Gold Coast (Paradise Jet Boating) *Gold Coast (Sea World Gold Coast) *Gold Coast (Get Wet Surf School or Gold Coast Turf Club) *Gold Coast (Q1 SkyPoint Observatory Deck) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member will help the park ranger to prepare food for Koalas and feed them. First they must collect all eucalyptus leaves and branches until it reaches 2 kilograms. Once they’re done, they have to load them on a wheelbarrow, and then they must deliver the food to a designated area. Once they successfully direct themselves to the correct area, they have to feed the koalas to get their next clue. In this leg's Detour teams must choose between SURF or TURF. In SURF teams must make their way to Get Wet Surf School. Here, they will learn how to surf before they go to the beach to beat the real wave in the ocean. First, they must change their clothes and grab their own surf board. Then they must walk to nearby beach for their lessons. Each team member must then successfully surf the wave for at least one minute in order to receive their next clue. In TURF teams must make their way to Gold Coast Turf Club. Here, teams must pick a winning horse on a horse racing tournament. Teams must choose one horse that they think will win the race. If their chosen horse finished in first place, they will receive their next clue. If they failed, they must wait for another race with fewer horse competed until they got the winning horse right. However, if after (at least) 2 races teams want to give up, they can do the other options to get their clue: one team member have to carry their partner using a sulky around the racetrack for 2 laps. The team member who was carrying their partner had to wear blinders. Once they completed 2 laps, they will recieve their next clue Additional Tasks *At Story Bridge, teams must climb the bridge to search for their next clue. First they have to gear up for their safety. Then they must follow their instructor that they will guide them along their climb on the bridge. Along their climb, teams must keep their eyes open, and using binoculars, they must spot their next destination. At the end of their climb, their guide will ask the destination that they have spotted. If their answer is correct, they will receive their next clue. If their answer is wrong, they will have to redo their climb from the beginning. *At Paradise Jet Boating, Teams must take the ride that will bring them to their next destination, Sea World Gold Coast. During the ride teams must will encounter 5 numbers which they have to remember. Once they arrive in Sea World, a park guide will ask them the numbers and if they answer it correctly, they will receive their next clue. 'Leg 11 (North Sulawesi, Indonesia)' *Gold Coast (Q1 SkyPoint Observatory Deck) *Brisbane, Australia (Brisbane Airport) to Manado, North Sulawesi (Sam Ratulangi International Airport) *Manado (Christ Blessing Statue) *Manado (Ban Hi Kiong Temple) *Tomohon (Tinoor Jaya Restaurant) *Tomohon (Bukit Doa Mahawu) *Tomohon (Gardenia Country Inn) In this leg's Detour, teams have to choose between two chinese tradition that usually done in Manado. Their choices are: DANCING DRAGON or HANGING LAMPION. In DRAGON DANCE teams must walk outside the temple and find a group of Dragon Dance performer, or as Indonesians usually call, Barongsai. Teams must participate in a Cap Go Meh celebration, where Barongsai is one of the acts on this celebration. One team member will have to carry the dragon while another member must play the music instrument and serenade the dance. They will have to practice first before they can go to the street and perform the Dragon Dance. When teams successfully follow the beat and their trainers are satisfied, they will receive their next clue. In HANGING LAMPION teams must make their way inside the temple and find this marked station. Teams have to make 40 chinese lantern, or also called in Indonesian as Lampion. First, teams must take all 40 pieces of lampion’s structure. Then they must cover all the structure with red paper on their working station. After they finish wrapping and decorating, they have to hang and arrange those lampions outside the temple. When judges are satisfied with their work, they will receive their next clue Additional Tasks *At Tinoor Jaya Restaurant, teams must experience a Minahasan extreme culinary. There are 4 choices of dish that they can choose: Grasshopper, Scorpion, Bat or Rat. Once they have chosen their dish, teams must finish their dish on pre-determined time. When they're done, they may receive their next clue. 'Leg 12 (West Nusa Tenggara, Indonesia)'